1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress apparatus used for a bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mattress apparatus used for a bed has a rectangular plate-shaped spring unit or a cushion body such as a foamed elastic body, which is covered with an exterior cloth.
A user lying on his (her) back on a mattress apparatus may read a book or watch a TV. It is easier to read a book or watch a TV by raising the head a little from a horizontal state.
A conventional mattress apparatus does not hold the user's head in a raised state. Thus, the user must use a cushion under a pillow to raise the head. However, this state is unstable and tiring.
A known bed used with a mattress apparatus has a floor plate divided into several parts to place a mattress apparatus, so that the user can raise the upper part of the body. This is so-called a rising-floor type bed. A rising-floor type bed permits the user to sit up on the bed by raising a part of the floor plate.
However, a rising-floor type bed requires a mechanism to drive a part of the floor plate. The driving mechanism included in a bed complicates the configuration and increases the cost. The bed becomes large as a result.
The present invention provides a mattress apparatus which is configured to raise the user's head with a simple structure.